kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
03:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Welcome to my talk page. This is for chatting about anything you like really. Whether it be about daily life, other video game series, or the wiki itself. As long as you follow some rules. #1. No bullying, cussing, or anything of the sorts. #2. When leaving a message leave a new section using SECTION TITLE HERE , or edit a recent section. #3. No more rules. Have a great day! }} Hello again! PA OCT conti... 05:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=05:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...I don't remember Beat being a conductor...LA was thinking of someone a bit more sinister...}} 22:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 10 anime tsundere's girls.}} 22:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Ummm another 5 tsundere's DH3..}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. A Heartless...sparkle ray?}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. A Keyblade Utter chaos Torn asunder the light}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. A Magic drawn into the light Collectively hanging onto everything...}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Now name 2 animes which LA is currently watching...}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|yuno=Correct now.. Choose...User or Tsundere riddles?}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|yuno=Correct now.. Name 3 tropes about Pedrokingdomhearts}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. A Heartless Line director Yellow tron lines?}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. An Unversed Brute force STOP MONKEYING AROUND!!}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. サーク WHo's this?}} 23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. List LA 4 of the ORGXIII who DON'T start with X}} 10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. A Dream Eater I feel an aura A Big Cat.....fierce...ya'know?}} 10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Choose Madness or X Combo?}} 10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Here goes! A Nobody nobody nobody.... type type type Yuno Gasai Gasai Gasai Yuno Yuno..... pink and white ot is it white all over with silver lininginging oa is it? pink piink pink... reverse the reversal of the reversal to the dread of blood spillied Yuno Gasai ....blood spilled to a dye pink pink pink....kick your transistion to hell.. pink [ink [ink........... Yuno Gasai....}} 01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close-ish.....but LA thinks LA saw more pink than white while LA was insane...}} 01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name ALL of LA's main and battle themes...(check LA's userpage infobox)}} 01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Thieves And the moon?...ohh moon shaped weapons!}} 06:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|time=06:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...LA was looking for bandits with actual moon shaped weapons...maybe in the KHII aisle maybe?}} 00:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:43, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA....hmmmm...since your first and all.....20 tsundere's!!! anime and game girls allowed!!}} 00:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Wrong Quotation...find the odd one out! #Show me anguish! #What's yours is mine! #Let's team up! }} 01:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close try again...one person is speaking two of the options...the other one is speaking the last one...the other one's option is the one you need to find...}} 01:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:05, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A HEartless..and errr.....driving a bit crazy?..going berserk...umm ok?...}} 01:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Sora's height??..no bigger Wait that shadow is just keeps on growing what the? Ummm hehehe.....he's got a hole on his body!}} 01:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:21, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 4 secret bosses (ANY KH games apply)}} 01:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose Xanagram Riddles or X Combo?}} 01:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Here goes! HwoX mXyan tXimse iXdd Xouy fXigth luaUXrs Xin HKX?}} 03:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=03:00, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...I think we fought this guy more than once...maybe even in a larger scale}} 06:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|time=06:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Mage of the sorts...ohh fine more than that Looks like a broom?}} 00:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|yuno=Correct now... A Heartless Shield and dog? fire, ice and turning around?}} 01:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... How many episodes (Including Series premiere) does LA's anime extras have?}} 22:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:59, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 2 of Chainoffire's music themes}} 00:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed Poison ANd a plant?}} 00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... red, blue, fragile, mean, hades, minions?}} 00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal Reality Not an ORGXIII member who did not betray the ORGXIII and has dark powers and has a lock as a weapon}} Possible Names?